


Smutty smut

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: My tryings at smut





	1. Xeen and Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked me ;-;

  
Dream was in heat for the very first time, usually females go into heat at 14 but she had started at 18. It started when she was taking her daily walk in the forest behind her house, she was enjoying the cool spring breeze on her fur as she walked off path to her secret den when all the sudden a huge wave of arousal hit her like a brick. It was so strong that she lost her blance and fell onto the musty ground with a loud thump.  
"Oh dearie," she whispered as she propped herself up on a tree. " What is this feel... And what's that liquid dripping from my crotch? " Dream gently lifted up her skirt and probed her moist panties, moaning at the electrifying sensations it caused every time she touched it.

Not far away an alpha named Xeen was jumping from tree to tree, her barely clothed body on display for the whole world to see. When suddenly she heard a barely noticeably thump from further into the forest.  
"That sounds like another intruder." Xeen huffed in annoyance, it was probably another stupid male trying to catch her eye. She quickly leapt down from the branch she was standing on and grabbed her spear, she then took off towards the noise, trying to ignore the delicious allure she smelt as she go closer and closer.

Dream whined as her arousal got stronger and stronger, her clothing had been long discarded and the slick had began to flow even more now. The heat from her slit was almost painful as she rubbed it as hard as she could, her own tears had began to flow along with her involuntarily whines of need a little while ago. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard someone up ahead, it smelt like an alpha! She started to howl for them stopping from rubbing her slit to sit properly, she tried to ignore the throbbing from her slit as she howled long and deeply for the alpha.

Xeen was almost to the howling omega, how she longed to feel that omega's slit against her tongue, her mouth just watered at the thought. She wanted to impregnate the omega with her seed and make them her's. At this moment nothing mattered anymore, not her job in the clan, or her rank as the second in command. All she wanted was that omega.

Dream watched as a tall, board, beautiful alpha burst thought the bushes that surrounded them. At that moment everything stopped, she looked at Dream and Dream whimpered back. The alpha quickly scooped up Dream and shuffled into Dream's self made den, they quickly closed the door and pulled open Dream's legs. Dream barely had a second to think before her slit exploded in pleasure, the alpha was lapping up the slick from there like a hungry bear and Dream screamed loudly as the alpha hit all of her spots and more. Dream was so close to cumming and it had only been five minutes.

Xeen licked deeper and deeper until the omega had had its second orgasm, she pulled away, her muzzle dripping with wet hot slick as she quickly tried to remove her clothes. The omega was still dripping rapidly and squirming all over place, as soon as Xeen got her panties off she gave up on the rest of her clothing and crawled quickly towards the smaller omega. The omega was squirming up until Xeen had nudged her erection against the others slit. The omega immediately moaned and stopped moving so Xeen could shove the entire thing in as far as she could, the omega moaned loudly and held tightly to Xeen's neck.  
"F...fuck your tight~" Xeen moaned as the omega's opening pulsed hotly around her erection. Xeen tried to go as slowly as she go but soon gave up and pounded into the omega as hard as she could, she barely felt the claws rip into her flesh as she bit the most sensitive part of omega's shoulder hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream could hardly focus on anything from the intense pleasure coming from the alpha currently pounding into her, she screeched as the alpha shot her seed into Dreams slit. The alpha slowly pulled out of Dreams swollen cum filled slit and collapsed beside her. Dream slightly turned her face to look at the alpha, they smiled at her making Dreams already red face rosier. Dream and the alpha kissed for what felt like hours and then pulled away.  
"What's you name? Mine is Xeen..." The alpha- Xeen whispered.  
"Mine is Dreamcatcher, but you can call me Dream." She replied politely.  
"So I guess we're mates now huh?" Xeen said.  
"Pretty much... Have any ideas for baby names?"

The end

(Might do a afterstory if asked.)

9 months later.

"Xeen!? Where's that water I asked for three hours ago" Dream shouted as she breast fed Solar, Dean, lunar, and Kingsley.

"SOMEWHERE I JUST DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT IS!" Xeen shouted exhaustedly as she ran out with Kyle and Stan in her pouch. Dream giggled at her mates antics and smiled, _'what a lovely day'_ she thought, and indeed it was a lovely day


	3. China and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one shot of a story I made last year ;)

_'Her hips were swaying from side to side slowly, the bright neon lights of school dance illuminating the creases in her tight jeans' where her delectable slit would be. She could imagine it so clearly, throbbing under her touch as her saliva dripped onto it. Pulsing with need-'_

China stumbled into Soul as her friend went to go get some more popcorn. Soul clearly not expecting this fell sideways banging her hip into the side of the cream colored coffee table.

"Oh my gosh! Soul I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" China said panicky forgetting her arousal and bending down to help her slight confused friend, Soul merely raised her eyebrow.

"That's fine, I'll just have a little bruise on my hip probably." Soul replied in a stoic expression, she dusted off her self and pulled the side of her jeans' to see her bruise better. Unknowingly this just dumped more oil on the flame that was China's rut, make her erection grow hotter with every second. 

(This is being continued don't worry, I'm just being stupid right now.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell


End file.
